a twisted reality
by seawisesmarty22
Summary: Hey ! I am Bella Grace . just your normal freshman. And no this is not an average high school story . its a journey of searching for the truth and fighting for it. with my friends and love of life , Luke Jackson . ihope to overcome my flaws and become the greatest warrior of all time . my flaw ? well that's certainly my mother.


"Luke ! Luke !" everyone cheered

"Go son ! show them whose the boss !woooooo! go jacksons !" shouted Percy followed by Annabeth , Ben and little Andrea's voices

"Hah! 20 bucks that he wont be able to get the ball past Sammy " said Jason grace .the most competitive dad ever

"Are you kidding me.. my son is way better than your ! "

"No freakin way . he was taught by the expert" argued aunt Annabeth .

Mom never comes to our games , shes a model in fashion industry, being the child of Aphrodite and all . sometimes I really doubt if I am her daughter I mean I don't like socialising or gossiping or Make up for that matter . I am more into gaining knowledge seeking adventure following your duty and serious suff like that. Compete tomboy. Luke calls me a hopeless case. I like it this way . To be honest I find Aunt Annabeth more awesome she owns an architectural firm ! always putting her mind to work, she's super brilliant . I wanna be just like her when I grow up , maybe not an architect but a doctor sounds really cool

"hush "said Andrea . snapping me back to reality. Honestly the youngest of us was the most matured

"hey ! who are you supporting .. my brother or your ?" asked Ben Jackson . my best friend in this whole world (maybe except Luke)

"no one I guess". I replied

"liar . I know whose side you really are on "

"captain amercia obviously , but you can totally go with iron man , no offense there"

"look at that you are sooo avoiding the topic"

"hey !" I protested , even though I felt my cheeks reddening up

"yes you are . you are in looove with my brother" teased Ben

"shut up . am not " I mumbled

he gave me a look and that was it . Ben knows EVERYTHING about me , so do Sammy and Luke but they don't know one little secret

I am hopelessly in love with my best friend Luke Jackson. You see are neighbours in new Athens I literally grew up with that family. Our parents were heroes of their age. Now they're just regular parents of regular teen children who play soccer , go for ballet lessons do their homework and you know attend high school and stuff . well maybe not Andrea ,she's a good lil kid of 5th grade shes really a sweet heart . I generally don't like kids but Andrea will always be an exception

"AND GOAL " geez I really zone out a lot

"Luke Jackson freshman silverwillow high scores !"

"And with this the times up the wildcats have won against the gliders with a 2-0 lead ! until next time"

*After the match *

Jesus where's Sammy I really need to give him a boost of morale or he'll be drenched with disappointment . Sammy is my twin brother by the way . if theres one thing that's common between us is that we both love each other , except that NOTHING . I mean I am total tomboy , I stay away from relationships and related things but HE is the master of flirt ! every girl in silverwillow high loves him . and wants to be with him .anyways I walked into the men's locker room , you must note that I am not afraid of doing such things at all. M just amazing .

Or maybe I just wanted to meet Luke . anyways..

Dammit . my mind stopped working . Luke Jackson. Shirtless. In front of me . grinning

"Hey , sparky .. did you see the last goal , man your brother really tried a lot didn't he "

"He certainly did well . coming to the point , have you seen him around ?"

"Yeah he went with his girlfriend whats her name again ?"  
"oh I don't know , he keeps changing them so often "

Luke chuckled

"Come on lets go outside everyone must be waiting ."

He was right , every singe on patted on his back (at once) zeus bless his poor back . and wentfor some victory lunvh , evn dad lifted up his spirits and came along. Sammy met us on the way back too.

Theres nothing in this world that means more to me than my family . or rather my extended family . every one was cracking up . eating food . teasing .

Just then a woman with dark hair braided down her back and regal expression came in through the door . her aura made every one falter. I felt a strange sense of attraction towards her .

Every adult at the table was shocked to the core. I could judge that by their body language. They knew her and the memory wasn't good .

then my dad got up "Reyna…"


End file.
